darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-03-29 - Goodnight Padawan
A lone figure stands in the retreat. High Coruscanti winds seem to be creating a picturesque scene -- Lazlo Dega staring off at the gardens with his green robes billowing violently against the winds. He folds his arms across his chest. One figure approaches Lazlo from behind, robes billowing also in the wind. Obi-Wan moves to his Padawan, expression calm and distant. "Something on your mind?" he asks the winds, or perhaps the Retreat herself, or even Lazlo. "I suppose it's transparent," Lazlo replies eventually. He doesn't turn to face the Knight, but perhaps matches his gaze indirectly through the scenery. The green-robed man slips each hand into its opposite sleeve. "I am troubled by the recent debates." Lazlo sighs heavily and takes a long, deep breath. "My having been frozen in carbonite seems to have come up as a point of debate. I am troubled by this. With the way the press has been covering that event, they've painted the picture of a rogue Jedi. No mention of trying to protect innocents from Seifer Wolf. Regrettably, because of politicians, I have become a high-profile man whose names isn't even known." "They have manipulated your story to supply them with evidence," Obi-Wan replies. "I told Minister Tarkin that I would have you arrested for attempting to save a bar room of people from a mass murdereing Black and he shut his mouth," Obi-Wan replies. "These attacks on Jedi are not your fault, Lazlo." He rests a hand on a nearby stone structure, adding, "It is the work of fear, and manipulation only." A faint smile is drawn upon Lazlo's features. "It brings me a small amount of hope that you tell me this," he replies eventually. Still, it seems this man has an agenda. The man in green turns towards the Knight and takes a large breath. His brown eyes fall upon Kenobi's boots before slowly moving to meet his gaze. "Whether my actions were just or not -- that can satisfy us, perhaps -- but there are politicians, debates, and press. The news will be spun. The evidence will become skewed," the padawan says quietly. After a moment of pause, he continues. "I've come to realize precisely how much of a political organization we are in the past few days. And I've learned something -- being right is very different when we are involving politicians," he says quietly. Lazlo takes a deep breath. A hand slips from his sleeve to move to his belt. There is a faint sound of a metallic clasp being manipulated. "I am a Jedi, Obi-Wan," he says with a firm voice. "I serve. I serve the Republic. That is my life. I've given up everything else. So, I don't care what the politicians say about me. I don't care what they think. What matters only is what happens. If Bail Organa loses this debate, I sense the Order will suffer greatly -- and thus will the Republic." "I must distance myself from this place, even if only for political reasons. If the Jedi demonstrate a non-volatile ability to handle our internal affairs, there will be no need for an external influence," he says, hesitation in his voice. Lazlo's hand raises towards Obi-Wan. It contains his lightsaber. "Typically, as I've read, a padawan will relinquish his lightsaber to his master and seek to start his trials. I'm afraid this is not my gesture. I must be cast aside and distanced," he says softly. Obi-Wan looks down at the lightsaber and says, "I will not punish anyone for right action." He looks up to Lazlo. "These lies and contemptual remarks will be dealt with, Lazlo. It would be the greatest mistake of my life to send you away." Some sadness enters his tone, "I will not accept your lightsaber and withdrawl." Lazlo tilts his head to the side at his mentor. "I am not seeking atonement or punishment," he says softly. "I merely seek to serve the Republic. With the political scandals and doubt in the Order, I feel my services would be best left...unserved." "It would be an honor to abandon Knighthood if it will aid the Republic through these turbulent times, Master. Other padawans will come." His brown eyes stare at the Knight. "Demonstrating that we can handle our own problems would greatly sway the debates. You know I'm right." Lazlo stares at the Knight, still holding the lightsaber out to him. Obi-Wan stares at Lazlo. He turns his head away after a moment and wipes under his eye, then turns back. He takes the lightsaber tenderly and says, "I... Master Yoda has trained you well." He swallows slowly, then mutters, "Do not travel far. I.. I am still your Master. A planet like Ryloth or Alderaan could benefit from your presence there." Lazlo releases his grip from the weapon and drops his arm back to his side. A slight bit of moisture has accumulated under his eyes, but the man does not wipe them just yet. He has just embarked on a strange path -- he does not wish to be obvious about wiping away his fearful tears. "Master Yoda has been long absent. I have many good Jedi to owe my life to. Yoda. Frrash. Kenobi," he says softly, turning to meet the man's gaze. Lazlo clears his throat shakily, eventually moving to wipe his eyes with the sleeve of his robe. "I won't travel far. I don't expect to travel outside of the Republic." Lazlo's gaze falls upon his boots. He does not lift his eyes, preferring to avoid eyecontact. There's a long hesitation. "I'm afraid," he says softly. "I'm afraid of returning from the Order. It is a strange path, I know, and I expect there to be new adversaries." Lazlo takes a gulp of air before wiping his eyes once more. He raises his head. "But still, I'll always be on call to the Order," he says softly. After a long moment, Lazlo inhales noisily through his nostrils and clears his throat before looking to the Knight and attempting a slight smile -- it's not so convincing, but he's trying. "Your two padawans will grow to become fine Knights, Master, because of your training." "When the time is right, Lazlo, you will be called back. You have grown much since your first days in the Order." Obi-Wan fingers the lightsaber slowly with his hands, then sighs. "I will.." he sighs again, closing his eyes for a moment. "Your wisdom and sacrifice are noted. I will not forget them." He looks back up. "You have become a great man, Lazlo." Lazlo takes a long breath. He nods to Obi. Eventually, he moves his idle hand to cover the now-vacant spot at his belt. He takes another long breath, moving the backside of his hand to wipe some further growing moisture from his eyelids. "Thank you, Master, for your kind words," he eventually says softly. His brown eyes rest upon his boots. "I will continue observing the ways of the Force." Lazlo looks back to Obi with a determined look in his voice. "I might change my robes and hand in an arbitrary piece of metal, but I can't change who I am," he says with a nod. "And I know who I am because of this place." Lazlo's hand gestures to the Retreat. "Well," he eventually says, wiping his eyes again. "I suppose that's that." He takes another deep breath and gestures to his former lightsaber. "I expect you'll find a worthy recipient for that. Try not to tell him or her what kinds of trouble that got me into." He manages a slight smirk. "This lightsaber will stay with me, to remind me of your sacrifice," Obi-Wan notes. He sighs and pats his Padawan once on the shoulder, adding, "Do you want an alternae identification, if you find a spot of trouble?" he asks quickly. Lazlo shakes his head slightly. "It is no sacrifice," he says softly. "I've come to learn that there are many paths presented for a young Jedi. Some of them lead to Knighthood. Others do not. We can only seek to choose the path that is best for the Republic." "I don't suspect I'll be finding much trouble, Master" he replies softly. "No, your's is a sacrifice, and it will not go unrewarded. Farewell, my Padawan. May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan Kenobi smiles and turns, preparing to leave. Lazlo nods slightly. "And also with you, Master," he replies quietly. Lazlo wipes the area near his eyes before he nods firmly and slowly turns towards the exit of the retreat. With a deep breath, Lazlo begins to walk for the gateway of what used to be his serene home. He steps now into familiar, now strange, territory. The Force with be with him. Category:March 2008 RP Logs